


Should I Fall

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Courageous Hearts, Gen, Major Character Injury, Or should I call it a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: What if Ray Wyatt's gun went off when Henry tried to stop him from shooting Bill...?





	Should I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by sapphire_escapist. Thank you!

Henry sees Wyatt reach into his pocket, and that can mean only one thing. In a fraction of a second he grabs Wyatt's hand, trying to twist it, hard, in order to make him drop his revolver. Wyatt is fighting him, pushing and pulling; it's a short tug of war over the gun, a matter of seconds. Then a roar bursts, so loud it makes Henry's ears ring and shakes him to the core. He wonders what this noise could be.

The agonizing pain in his chest gives him the answer: he was shot. The gun went off, accidentally; maybe Wyatt shot him, maybe he shot himself. Henry doesn't really have time to think about it, his mind is too busy with trying (and failing) to control his collapsing body. He feels weak and confused. There is nearly not enough air to breathe. Where did the oxygen go? Not to mention the light! Not enough light to see what's happening around him. He  _needs_  to see that Avery has done something with Wyatt... something with handcuffs?... He needs to focus, but he can't. They are too far, too high above, and he is too low on the ground.

But if he focuses really, really hard, he can see something else. Abigail's face is hovering over him. Her lips are moving, she is saying... She is saying... his name?

'Henry! Henry, stay with me!'

She is holding his hand: is she trying to comfort him - or is she searching for his pulse? Henry needs a pulse for some reason, a pulse is very important... Right now he just can't remember why. Abigail's skin is very warm, interestingly. Or maybe it’s his hands that are cold? But what is this dark coldness around him? It can't be air, if it was air, he could breathe, but he just can't, and it makes his vision blurry. It's hard to see Abigail's face, but he needs to, because he must tell her something.

'Abigail...' croaks Henry.

It's painful, but he must do this. There is something important to tell her. He just needs to focus and form the words, before he runs out of time... The realisation hits him like cold water: he is running out of time, and he is not ready. Henry is not ready to die, no. Not this way, please, not when he is guilty and nothing’s been done about that. No, He must give him just a bit more time. 

'Please, don't make me go... Just don't. I'm not r-ready... Please,' Henry begs Him miserably.

'We won't let go of you, Henry.' Oh, but it's Abigail's trembling yet soothing voice, not the one he asked. Maybe He doesn't care about such a sinful soul as Henry.

Maybe Henry Gowen has used up all his time in this world.

'Abigail, please, I need you...' he wheezes, but manages to force the words out: 'I need you to forgive me.'

'Henry, you will be alright... Just stay with me, okay?'

She doesn't understand, so he tries again, desperately: 'Please, I need... your forgiveness. Forgive... Forgive me.'

'I forgive you,' she says, her eyes watering, and Henry finds he can take a deep breath, finally - just before darkness shrouds him.


End file.
